


【附金r18】少年事

by aprilxi0420



Category: Academia (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilxi0420/pseuds/aprilxi0420
Summary: 少年时期的附金初夜。本意不是开车所以不是很有颜色。





	【附金r18】少年事

*时间大概是上世纪二十年代初，没考据的爽文  
*性格和现代略有不同的少年附x少年金  
*南京师范指现南大

【预警：r18，ooc，未成年性行为，初夜，年下】

文/容与

雨下了很久了。伸手不见五指的夜里，只剩茫茫的黑与沙沙作响的杂音。一点摇曳的灯光把黑夜撕开一个小口，在雨幕中明灭不定。  
那唯一亮着灯的厢房如一叶小舟，在风雨里沉浮。厢房的主人与客人正倚坐于窗边，举棋对弈。  
金大附中执白子，啪地一声落子，烛光跟着一晃。“那么晚了，又是大雨，兄长他们该是不会回来了吧。”  
南师附中落下黑子：“是。可这样一来，我也没法回去了。要叨扰您了。”  
“哪里的事。被褥都备好了。”

金陵大学和汇文女中一早出门去拜访城南的亲友，到了人定时分还是没有影子。南京师范则一向是不管附中的，二人兄弟之情淡薄得很，整夜不归也不是什么大事。

棋局过半，白子已显出颓势。附中的棋法极凌厉，合围包抄不留情面。金中撑头看了半晌，知道自己并无胜算，便把手中白子放回棋盒：“又是你胜。”  
附中仍看着棋盘：“一局未定，还没到认输的时候。”  
金中自顾自地站起来：“等一败涂地再认输，怎么，就那么想让我失面子？”  
附中叹了口气，拨乱了棋盘，也站起身。

“你最近…是不是长高了？”金中侧过身来看他。不知不觉中，少年的身高已和他相去不远，眉眼间依稀能看出成年后的模样，身材却还单薄。稚气未脱的脸上挂了一副与年龄不符的笨重眼镜，一看就是师范庄重到呆板的审美。眼镜后，附中的眸子中有着同龄人里少有的笃定，沉静似古井，多少次都使他暗暗称奇。  
附中被他盯到有些尴尬，别过头去：“或许是吧。您别盯着我。”

金中闻言莞尔，背着手转向窗边。瓢泼大雨洒在窗棂与瓦片上，哗哗之声如湍流飞瀑。屋里还算干燥，却也弥漫着雨水带来的草木香气，好像置身深林中。

“你乏了吧？要烦请你睡我里屋了。”

附中皱着眉在思索什么，一时没有回答。  
“咦？莫非你想睡我的床不成？你是贵客，也未尝不可。”金中打趣道。  
附中这才反应过来，涨红了脸：“不是……”

附中虽少年老成，毕竟年纪还小，且是他看着长大的，藏着的那点心思于金中就如玻璃般透明。附中待人接物无比得体，对人疏远到几近冷漠，只有在他面前会显出手足无措。他看在眼里，心里明白了七七八八，让他总忍不住去逗弄。

窗缝里走漏了一丝风，在屋中萦绕一圈，吹灭了蜡烛，顿时一片漆黑。

“金陵？”  
“我在这儿。”金中在黑暗中握住他的手，“你怕黑？”  
“怎么会。您今天玩笑开得太多了。”少年无奈道。  
“那你站着别动，我去取洋火。”

附中反握住他的手，没有放他走。他的手心中出了些汗。金中心脏突突跳了两下，想着这次玩笑或许开得过火了。

“别去取。”附中的声音压得很低，一向沉稳而波澜不惊的声线几乎带上了颤音。变声期即将进入末尾，他的嗓音正处于过于低沉嘶哑的时期。似乎下了什么决心似的，他把金中的手握得很紧，几乎把他勒疼。

“两江？”

金中逐渐适应了黑暗，视线中勉强分辨得出物体的轮廓。附中正正地看着他，他无法看到附中的眼神，只能感觉到他年轻有力的脉搏顺着指尖一路攀缘到他的手腕，把他的血液也连带着燃烧了起来。

“恕我失礼。”

一对干燥的唇落到他的唇上。附中没有拥抱他，只是倾身吻了他，安静到真如某种礼节一般。只有一瞬，附中的鼻息洒在他脸上，他感觉到了拼命自控也无法减缓的急促呼吸。

他早该想到。少年天纵英才，坚毅如铁，凡是他想达成之事，就必会尽全力争取。若他抱着游戏的态度，那对附中而言只有举轻若重。

雨声愈是磅礴，四下愈是静谧。

金中回吻了他。屋内不算宽敞，附中惊得一个踉跄，向后倒在床上。纱织的床帘垂下来，将他们笼罩其间。二人不善此技，一个回合交锋下来皆磕碰了唇齿，喘息不止。金中抵在附中胸口笑得发抖，附中把玩着他刚过肩的长发。  
终于能够看清对方的面容，金中伸手抚摸他的眉头，硬而粗糙的眉毛刺着他的拇指。附中再次吻住他，伸出舌尖与他纠缠，一手伸进他的长袍的下摆。直到触碰到了他腰上的皮肤，他才迟迟反应过来，按住了不安分的手。

人类十五六岁正是蠢蠢欲动的年纪，非人的他们也无法避免。附中显然已经情动，一缕汗湿的发落在眼前，低垂着眼帘，手在腰上停留了一阵才缓缓抽出。  
“是我僭越了。”  
“无需这么和我说话。”金中重又握住他的手，指尖还留有自己的体温，“只是，男子之间也行这种事，多少有些古怪……”  
金中看似倜傥，实则并无什么经验，外表与心智不过比附中长两岁而已。眼看着对方要真刀真枪地上了，不免开始慌乱，又碍着面子不好说出口。

“您若不乐意，我就回房了。”附中低声道，从床上起身，“就当没有这回事吧。”  
附中从小固执，突然的服软让金中心里别扭。何况雨夜无事可做，干些荒唐事也无可厚非。  
“不必。那么得请你赐教了。”金中冲他眨眨眼睛。

金中还是点起了蜡烛，火光倏地亮起，在他的瞳仁里跳跃闪烁,就连暖光也无法消解他的锋芒毕露。他们都不是会为宽衣解带而羞耻的人，而待到真的坦诚相见，各自都是心中一抖。  
两具独属少年的白净躯体相互交叠，在烛光与罗帐下燃起几分旖旎之色。附中舔吻他的脖颈，留下一道暧昧的水光，一手在他胸前揉捏。金中心猿意马地想，对方不知已忍耐了多久，还能那么不紧不慢，可算是与性格相合了。而且还有条不紊，这是在心中演练了多少遍。  
想到这儿，他难得地红了脸。附中见他神色有变，问道：“怎么？”

“你是不是早想这么做？”

附中耳朵发热，没有回答，将他压在身下吻他。这次的吻湿润而绵长，也不比方才生涩，直让金中头晕目眩。他感到火种从小腹燃起，令人战栗的暖流淌过全身。附中与他磨蹭着下身，断断续续的快感又让他不得满足。他爱抚少年精瘦的腰身，透过皮肤能隐隐摸到肋骨，光滑中有些凹凸起伏。

一直以来二人都如兄弟般相处，无要紧事处理时几乎形影不离。附中听他谈诗，他听附中谈局势，冬日煮茶、夏日观星，如此岁月轮转，不知是谁先对谁动了歪心，这一层悖德的性质让场面更加不堪。

他趴下身来任由附中开拓。沾有唾液的指尖触摸到身体时，他打了一个寒战。附中小心地进入，在他体内研磨，另一手抚摸他的大腿。他本不想如此被动，又实在无事可做。少年过度的谨慎几乎使他不爽，他向后伸手摸到对方的下身，无声地催促。  
“别急，可能会疼。”附中的气息勉强还保持着平稳，又往他体内加了一根手指。他双指往上轻勾，惊得金中一声呻吟出口。

此时的磨蹭与折磨无异。“我没事，你进来就好。”  
附中已忍耐到了极限，闻言没轻没重地直接一下贯穿到底。金中疼得眼前一黑，感觉到血液顺着大腿流到被褥上。这一来倒像个见红的处子，让金中气得想笑。  
“喂！”

“都说了会疼。”附中用手指揩掉血迹，含进嘴里，铁锈的气息弥散开来。话虽这么说，还是强忍着没有动作。高温的包裹让他血脉贲张，险些控制不住。  
身下的人疼到抓紧了被褥，脊背如月光般无瑕。附中缓缓地摩挲着他的脊梁，从后颈抹到尾椎，指尖染上了一层湿滑的薄汗。  
金中总是自诩前辈，从他记事起一直行事庄重。附中第一次意识到，他不过也是个孩子罢了。他浅色的汗毛如雏鸟的绒羽，四肢的骨骼又那么纤细，让他想到了鹤。  
他从尾椎扫过盆骨，触及金中的身前，用拇指玩弄着顶端。金中轻轻喘着气，无意识地夹着他。

“您还疼吗？”  
“这种时候……就别用尊称了吧？”  
“可这种时候，还是您说了算吗？”  
“两江！”

金中从未想到附中竟是此等顽劣的人。他听到身后的人低声笑了，他极少看到对方的笑容，此刻却被制衡得无法回头。  
疼痛确实有所缓解。对方的技巧远远算不上高明，活动毫无章法，可逐渐地能摸到一些眉目。被顶到某一处时，酸麻的快感直涌上来，让他膝盖一软，往下栽倒。附中伸手挽住了他的腰，不断恶意地顶弄此处。他什么也无法去想了，一波接着一波的浪头把他的理智打得支离破碎。  
年轻人的性事是不加节制的。附中似是尝到了甜头，肆无忌惮地碾着最敏感的部位，在他体内冲撞，每一下都闯到最深处、不留余地。

金中颤抖着想要抚慰自己，手腕即立刻被对方钳制住，不能动弹。他的教养让他无法将淫言秽语说出口，但不能控制住喘息和呻吟。  
这对他来说已足够羞耻，附中却并不在意，捏着他的下颌，让他不能把淫靡的叫喊吞进腹中。他咬上附中的虎口，直咬出了血，附中任凭他咬着，并不松手。  
这厮兴奋起来本性毕露，小小年纪就那么蛮横。金中在心里抱怨，不一会儿又被另一波欢愉的浪潮席卷而去、无法多想了。

几番折腾下来，他痉挛着攀上了顶峰，白浊喷洒在胸口。过度的快感盖过了一切，让他失去意识足有几秒。待眼前水光逐渐褪去，终于失力瘫软。附中知道他疲惫，从他身体中抽出，撸动几下，射在他背上。

金中还蜷缩在有些潮湿的被褥里，附中就起身下床，取毛巾为他擦拭身体。他困得睡眼惺忪，温热的毛巾敷在汗湿的身体上，所过之处清爽得多，舒适又让人心安。  
少年蹙着眉，动作小心得像在清理刚出土的瓷器，每一寸皮肤都不放过，直到他全身都泛红。他看着有些好笑：“何必如此精细，差不多就得了。”  
“自己弄脏的，自然是自己清理。”  
“罢了，都依你……”

雨小了，如无色的雾般弥散于千家万户的屋顶。只隐隐还能听见淅淅沥沥的声音，接连不断绝。那一点烛光终于灭了，再看不见窗内的茶几、棋盘与罗帐。黑暗归还于黑暗，寂静如大地的鼾声。

2019.10.18

————  
翌日，金大推门进来，看到两个孩子挤在一张床上，头挨着头睡得正香。  
“什么时候感情那么好了……”他思忖着又关上了门。


End file.
